


Don't Forget About Me Part 2

by Goldsteinscamander



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Angst, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-05
Updated: 2018-12-05
Packaged: 2019-09-07 14:36:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16855822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Goldsteinscamander/pseuds/Goldsteinscamander
Summary: Prompt: Queenie x Jacob. "One more day. Please, I'm begging you! Just one more day."





	Don't Forget About Me Part 2

**Author's Note:**

> the prompt worked well as a continuation of Don't Forget About Me.

Queenie wasn't the best at No-Maj baking, it was so much easier to just swish her wand and have delicious baked goods instantly on the table. But she couldn't show her magic in front of Jacob yet, she didn't want to scare him off. Unfortunately, that meant that she terrible at the job that Jacob had given her in his bakery. Jacob wasn't too pleased, Queenie may be beautiful but she was ruining his business. "Queenie, this is the second time this week that you've mixed up the salt and the sugar. This is making me lose customers. If this keeps up, I'm going to have to let you go." Queenie knew that she was causing Jacob to lose business but she couldn't stand the thought of not seeing him everyday, so she made him an offer. "One more day. Please, I'm begging you! Just one more day!" "Alright", Jacob reluctantly agreed. Queenie wasn't going to mess up this chance. She stopped at a bookstore, picked up several cookbooks and spent the entire night practicing No-Maj baking. Jacob was impressed with her skills the next day.


End file.
